


A Holiday With Villains

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Black Hat x Dr. Flug [Villainous] (Paperhat) 💜🎩 [3]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat Being Nice, Christmas Fluff, Cold Outside, Giving presents to each other, Holding Him In a Hug, M/M, Male Bonding, Night, Winter Season, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Slience surrounds Dr. Flug. He felt peaceful, yet lonely. Until he had noticed Black Hat there.





	A Holiday With Villains

It was quiet, very silent, in the black and red mansion. Others would think it was creepy, but Dr. Flug thought it was peaceful that way.

 

It had been snowing out there, it being winter now. It was also dark outside.

 

Dementia and 5.0.5 are asleep. Black Hat is in his room.

 

Dr. Flug was alone, for now. He is in the lab, just looking at a device, an invention that he's working on. Although, this time, it isn't anything for christmas, like they did last year.

 

He felt a little bit lonely, but that was alright.

 

There's a small christmas tree, with lights and ornaments on it, near him. It's on the desk, next to Flug.

 

Flug got deep in his thoughts, he quietly stared at it. He smiled silently, he hummed softly.

 

Everything felt nice.

 

Until he noticed that Black Hat was standing over him, slightly staring.

 

Black Hat looked down at Flug.

 

Flug was startled, his heart beating faster. He blushed a bit, under his paperbag. He breathed for a second.

 

“S-sir..w-what are you doing here?” he said to Black Hat.

 

“I can come in here if I want to, Dr. Flug.”

 

“T-That’s not what I meant..” Flug also said, shyly, his voice was quiet. He was a little bit afraid around him, because he thought that Black Hat was mad.

 

Which Black Hat wasn't.

 

Black Hat kept his stare at him, with a slight blush.

 

Flug notices it. 'That's strange..’ he also thought, to himself.

 

There was silence between them, for a minute.

 

Black Hat finally talked again. His voice low yet calm.

 

“Flug..”

 

Flug stares at him.

 

Black Hat pushes something into Flug's arms.

 

Flug stared down at it. It's a gift, a box that has blue wrapping paper.

 

Black Hat was giving him a present? No, this has to be a trick. These were Flug's thoughts anyway.

 

“Well, aren't you gonna open it?” Black Hat asked him.

 

Flug snapped out of his thoughts. He opened it, expecting something to happen. But, nothing did. He looked in it and grabbed what Black Hat was giving him. It's a blue scarf with white stripes.

 

Black Hat grabs it from Flug's hand. He wrapped that scarf around Flug's neck, gently. He had a slight smile, a normal one, not a twisted grin or smirk, like usual.

 

Flug was thinking. Black Hat was being nice to him? This can't be happening. He has to be dreaming.

 

Black Hat stared at Flug again. “Do you like it?”

 

Flug was looking at him now. “Y-Yeah, I do. T-Thanks, B-Black Hat.”

 

Black Hat kept his smile.

 

Flug also slightly smiles at him. Then, he remembered something. That he had actually got a gift for Black Hat, but he didn't know if he should give it to him or not, until now.

 

He opened a drawer and grabbed the box that's in red wrapping paper. He gives it to Black Hat.

 

Black Hat looks at the gift, then he opens it.

 

In that box, was something similar to Flug's. It's a black scarf with red stripes. He made sure that it would match Black Hat's clothing.

 

Flug gets up, standing now. He walked over, closer to Black Hat. He takes the scarf and wraps it around Black Hat's neck.

 

“Thank you, Flug.” Black Hat simply replied to that.

 

“Y-You're welcome.”

 

Black Hat gets close to him. He slowly wrapped his arms around Flug's body. He liked Flug's warmth (since his own body is colder than this human’s), staying with him.

 

Flug also stayed there, being with Black Hat. He loved Black Hat's scent.

 

He hugs him, wrapping his own arms around Black Hat's body too.

 

Flug smiled a bit again.

 

This christmas night was nice, after all. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, you guys ♡


End file.
